King Kong Wiki:Staff
King Kong Wiki Staff are users on King Kong Wiki granted the ability and responsibility to keep the wiki running smoothly. There are three levels of staff on King Kong Wiki, and currently Three members of staff. Purposes The main job of all King Kong Wiki staff is to help users, so don't hesitate to ask a member of staff if you have any problems or questions. What King Kong Wiki Staff should not do King Kong Wiki staff should not use their tools to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism, or use their blocking tool to block a user they have a dispute with. Their tools should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally the Bureaucrats shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal King Kong Wiki staff member is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the King Kong Wiki community. Bureaucrats *Mr.Wikia Mr.Wikia became Bureaucrat on 19th January,2011. He adopted the King Kong wiki via the Community Central:Adoption requests. Therefor he is the founder of this wiki. *WorldWideWikia WorldWideWikia became Bureaucrat on 19th January,2011, when Mr.Wikia offered him the promotion. Description The Bureaucrats are senior editors on King Kong Wiki. As well as being full administrators, they can also can grant or revoke rollback rights for users, or they can turn other users into administrators or bureaucrats. They can revoke the administrator tools, but not the bureaucrat tools. Administrator *Dan the Man 1983 Dan became an Administrator on 3rd February 2011, because of his high knowledge with wikia and wikis. He is here to help Mr.Wikia with the "boring wiki stuff" as he stated. Description The Administrator is a trusted editor, equipped with the tools to keep the wiki running smoothly. Administrator Rights * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Patroller *Currently there are no Patrollers, and this position is open. Description The Patroller is a trusted editor granted the rollback tool to keep the wiki free of any vandalism. Patroller Rights * Rollback edits (quick revert) Promotion Promotion on King Kong Wiki is determined by the Bureaucrats, or via a community vote. If you wish to become a member of staff, then you can request on our Community Noticeboard and state which position you want and then explain how you can help. The Bureaucrats will either discuss this amongst themselves or ask the community to vote. Please bare in mind that if you have been blocked on Bully Wiki in the past, then your request will be rejected. At this moment in time, King Kong Wiki has need for more Administrators and Patrollers. Wikia Staff All Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Wikia janitors have limited administrator access to all Wikia for cleanup purposes. These users will be shown on on any Wikia. Please see the Central Wikia contact page for details on how to contact Wikia staff. Links *King Kong Wiki Blocking Policy *How to Guide for Bureaucrats and Administrators Category:King Kong Wiki Category:Site administration